Graeae
Graeae — first appear in Claimed by Shadow. Books Appears in / Mentioned In * Claimed by Shadow * Embrace the Night * Curse the Dawn Introduction The Graeae ancient Greek demigoddesses—a trio of old women that look well over a hundred with long greasy hair down to th floor. They share only one eye and one tooth between them. Cassie acquired them when she stole a bunch of magical items from the Inner Sanctum of the North American Vampire Senate at M.A.G.I.C..Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 They can be out of control like toddlers and often mischievous. Cassie acquired the Gaeae after she stole a bunch of items from the Senate. a small iridescent sphere in a black wooden case, had started to glow as soon as I picked it up. A brief flash of light released them she touched it. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 About Species * Ancient Greek demigoddesses Nickname * Weird Sisters Powers & Abilities * Each had some kind of warlike talent. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Can transform into giant amazon-like warriors (at least Enyo can) Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Original Task * The three had been given the task of protecting the Gorgons. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Purpose * They are required to work for whoever frees them for a year and a day after their release, or until they have saved that person's life. Then they will be free to terrorize mankind again.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Habitat * A small iridescent sphere in a black wooden case—a Magical Trap—served as their prison. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * The Magical Trap housed them for some unknown number of centuries. Individual Names * Pemphredo (alarm) * Deino (dread) * Enyo (horror) Character / Nature * Like three ancient toddlers, they had very short attention spans.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * sharing a room with them was not very restful. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Appearance * All three looked under a hundred, * They had matted, greasy locks—gray since birth—that streamed in a web of tangles to the floor. Gifts to Cassie the Pythia : Deino: bucket of bloody entrails : Pemphredo: newspaper full of casino chips—black, with a few five-hundred-dollar purple ones : Enyo: large three-tiered cake The bucket of blood sets off Zombie Elvis which causes chaos. At lassie's request, Enyo transformed into Amazon mode. Other Details * Gray since birth * Flyer for the Lyceum Theatre's production of McBeth had a picture that looked like the Graeae with better hair.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Cassie plans house their trap to capture Myra.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 & 5''' Other Associated Characters, Places, etc. * Cassandra Palmer * Casanova * Dante's Casino * Inner Sanctum * North American Vampire Senate * Satyr * Consul * Vampire Senate '''The Three Gaeae—Details Enyo * Name means: "horror,"Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Power: Turned into a giant amazon woman—clad only in matted ankle-length hair and a lot of blood... yellow, slitted eyes and full mouth of long, sharp teeth, four-inch-long talons Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * The blanket of blood: supposed to contain remnants of every enemy she'd ever slaughtered. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 * Shot toothpicks into the Satyr bartender''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Squashed face-containing so many folds that the absence of eyes wasn't all that noticeable.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Got a manicure while Cassie was fighting off suits of armor. ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 * "Birt' Day" gift to Cassie: large three-tiered cake; Girl she rescued from the zombie Elvis.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Deino * Name means: "dread" * Power: freeze people in their tracks''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 * Cassie found a part-decayed rat in her hair when she tried to wash it. ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * stayed at the bar while her sisters fought the War Mages Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Eye sockets: held a dark, roiling mist that in no way looked like eyes, but somehow gave the impression of sight. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 * "Birt' Day" gift to Cassie: 1-bucket of bloody entrails on the table right under my nose; 2-Pritkin unconscious after she froze him, then socked him hard.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Pemphredo * Name means: "alarm" * Power: Telekinesis—move object with thought and cause people to do things against their will.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Swallowed a bag of peanuts whole.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 * Called "the master of alarming surprises". Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Winked at Cassie through the gong.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Caused a chandelier to fall on the female mage and another mage to shoot himself in the foot.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * "Birt' Day" gift to Cassie: stack of casino chips-more than four thousand dollars at just a glance Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow In a bar at Dante's they cause havoc... they stole several tourist souvenirs, including a red devil plush and a snow globe. Enyo was trying to take back the eye from her sister Deino to check out the bartender; Pemphredo using the tooth to rip open a bag of peanuts. Enyo blew toothpicks at the Satyr bartender, little red dots sprouted on his chest.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 A group of War Mages enter the bar. Enyo transforms into giant amazon-like warrior. She gets caught in a web conjured by a mage. Pemphredo drops a chandelier on the delicate Asian female mage who drops out of the fight. Pemphredo causes another mage to shoot himself in the foot. Deino stayed at the bar.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Cassie scolds them for not being there when she needed them (to fight the mages & suits of armor). in the kitchen, they get into a brawl with the Gargoyles thanked Cassie meant them. The Gargoyle viewed them as a threat to their sacred kitchen. Carlos Casanova agrees to hide them from the mages.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 4 Cassie bargains with Pritkin to teach her how to use the trap to get the Graeae back in it—only she wants to use it on Myra instead. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 They are sent in as a diversion by Casanova against the War Mages so Cassie and Marlowe could excape from Headliners. The each bring a gift for the new Pythia saying "Birt' Day!" Deino: bucket of bloody entrails; Pemphredo: black and purple casino chips; Enyo: large three-tiered cake. The bucket of blood sets off Zombie Elvis which causes chaos. At Cassie's request, Enyo transformed into Amazon mode to save a woman that Elvis was about to eat. Pemphredo jumping on Zombie Elvis's back started digging in his open cranium, tossing out handfuls of bloody brains. Deino gives her the fan-girl to make up for the ruined bucket. John Pritkin jumped Deino sending her into giant tiki speakers then set them ablaze. Deino popped out of the bonfire really angry. She froze JP then decked him. The Mages were closing in, fireballs everywehere. The Grae had left the building. Until a few minutes ago, Deino was the only one who had not saved my life. Enyo had held off the mages at Casanova's, Pemphredo had helped me in the kitchen afterwards and Deino had just made it a hat trick. (see quotes) Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon Quotes : did a quick mental survey and realized that, until a few minutes ago, Deino was the only one who had not saved my life. Enyo had held off the mages at Casanova's, Pemphredo had helped me in the kitchen afterwards and Deino had just made it a hat trick. They had paid their debt and now I was on my own. — Cassie's thoughts Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 See Also * Magical Traps * Magical Objects and Weapons * Inner Sanctum * Gods Book References External Links * Graeae - Wikipedia * GRAEAE : The Grey Hags | Greek mythology, Graiai, w/ pictures * Graeae, the monstrous old guards of the Gorgons * The Graeae Sisters - Immortal Monday - Debra Kristi * Story of the Gorgons and the Graeae *** * The Fates, The Graeae, The Enforcers, & The Horae *The Graeae and the Gorgons - Perseus - Medusa - Atlas - Andromeda - Age of Fable - Thomas Bulfinch * Mythology Guide - The Graeae and Gorgons * ~ * Gorgon - Wikipedia * Gorgons - Encyclopedia Mythica * Medusa - Wikipedia Category:Supernatural Types